The Coming Storm
by DarkWriter27
Summary: Sakru is running a successful family business in highschool, but what will happen when Orochimaro wants to get rid of it, and her? And will Sasuke save her? Or will he leave her in the dark?


_**S.T.O.R.M.S.**_

Sakura woke up and groaned. Her phone had been going of for the past ten minutes, and she was starting to get annoyed. At first she thought if was the alarm, but then she realized that it was Ino calling her.

"Hello Ino. What could you possibly want right now?"

"For you to get up and answer the door, forehead!"

"Why are you at my door?"

"You said that if I walked here, you would drive me to school."

"Ino! It is five o'clock in the morning. Don't you have a sense of time?"

"Well, I wanted to help you get dressed, so I could do your makeup."

"I don't wear makeup!"

"Will you just get down here? I'm starting to look like I'm crazy, talking to air."

Sakura growled to herself, and went to open her door. Ino was standing there with a silly grin on her face. Sakura shook her head dolefully, and stepped back to let her in.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Ino had dressed her in the following: a pink tank top, covered by a black jacket, her jeans were fitted to her knees, and she was wearing long hot pink, leather boots. Her bubble gum pink hair was done to the side in a pony tail, with a few curls thrown in, and a green flower with silver edges, was at the side of her face.

_(Sakura's outfit pictures are on my profile.)_

"Sakura! You look amazing! I should have done this a long time ago."

Sakura grimaced lightly, then shrugged. There was no use fighting Ino about it. She smiled at herself, then turned around to Ino.

"We need to get going, it's almost 7:45."

Ino nodded, and they took off.

_Finding a parking spot in the school lot, is an art. O_r so Sakura thought.

"There!" Ino shouted excitedly.

Ignoring it, Sakura drove pass. She finally spotted a completely empty one, and pulled into it. Sighing, Sakura lay her head on the steering wheel, and closed her eyes.

"Yo! Forehead! What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ino. Let's go."

The girls got out of the _Lexus, _and prepared to dive into the bustling crowded hallways of high school.

Sasuke drove into school, and straight to his parking spot. Only to find that someone's _Lexus was parked there. He narrowed his eyes, and growled under his breath. _

He stared at it, as though willing it to disappear. Shaking his black spiky hair, he drove on to look for a different spot. He found one after circling for about ten minutes. By then, he was feeling his temper go through the roof. He jumped out of the car, and stalked to the entrance of the school.

Sakura was walking down a school hallway when she suddenly felt a chill down her neck. She shivered, and looked around for the perpetrator. Seeing no one, she continued on her way.

_**He smirked as saw the fear in her eyes. She feared him, and he loved it. He leaned over and whispered past her red hair.**_

"_**You do this job for me, and I'll let your brother free. You fail, he dies. It's as simple as that."**_

_**The girl nodded and tried to back away from him, but he didn't let her go.**_

"_**You fail this, and I'll do more than kill your brother, I will kill you in a way worse than death."**_

_**The girl trembled and muttered something, and finally managed to run off.**_

_**He watched her run away, and he smiled. She was good for this kind of thing, but she knew too much. Therefore, she would have to go.**_

Sakura was up to her elbows in trigonometry, when her voice came over the loud speaker.

"_**SAKURA HARUNO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE. COME IMMEDIATELY ."**_

Sakura groaned inwardly and got out of her seat to go to the door. She stepped out into the hallway, and started walking. Wondering what she had done wrong, she thought back to the morning's events. Besides pulling into the parking spot that was strangely empty, she hadn't done anything that could possibly effect her.

But suddenly she remembered something that Ino had told her about some Uchiha dude. What was it? Oh yeah.

_**Flashback**_

_Ino grabbed onto Sakura's arm and squealed._

"_Be quiet pig," Sakura said without blinking an eye._

"_Sakura you are so mean! Anyway, I just 'accidentally' ran into the most popular buy in school! Sasuke Uchiha! I was going to park my car, when suddenly he pulled in, got out, and told me to go somewhere else. That it was his paid for, private, parking spot. Am I lucky, or what?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura remembered a making a smart remark, but the realization suddenly came to her. She had parked in his spot! She flipped up her phone and slowed down.

"Ino, can you move my car for me? Please, do it quick. Thanks."

She flipped the phone back down, and picked up her pace slightly, when she noticed someone else walking behind her. Sparing a glance over her shoulder, she realized who it was. Sasuke Uchiha. She tried to keep her pace regular, and she desperately looked for an empty classroom to duck into. When she didn't see any, she could have choked herself. She really felt like killing herself when Sasuke called out to her.

"Hey, you. I haven't seen you before. You new?"

Sakura shook her head and tried to smile at him. Until he blocked her path and peered into her face.

"You know, you're pretty cute. Want to ditch school and come hang out with me?"

Sakura considered it, and decided that she would rather ditch school, than face his wrath. So she nodded, and he took her hand and took off.

_**Well this is the first chapter in my rewrite of the story, S.T.O.R.M.S. I hop you enjoyed.**_

_**If I get five reviews by Wednesday, chapter two will go up.**_

_**Poll Time!**_

_**Q: ShikaIno, or SaiIno?**_

_**Q:NaruHina, or HinaKiba**_

_**I'd appreciate it if you would get back to me. **_

_**Thanks for reading **__**J**_


End file.
